one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Lina vs Cinnamon
Lina vs Cinnamon is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 2nd One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting Lina from Riviera: The Promised Land against Cinnamon from Mega Man Description A clash of inside jokes, while these two may seem harmless. When you go behind the scenes, that quickly fades away. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Fia and Lina’s Place Day-Time The door to Fia and Lina’s house opened, as Fia stepped inside after her fight against Garet, in which she got herself bloodstains from it. As out stepped from her room Fia’s fellow sprite, Lina. “Um..m-miss Fia!?” Lina asked both confused and horrified due to seeing the blood, to which Fia turned to her. “Yeah, I got into a fight earlier today. But it was worth it.” She replied, as she patted Lina’s head gently. “Do you need that nasty-tasting medicine?” Lina asked childishly, to which Fia shook her head. “Um..listen. I know you don’t like fighting and all, but there’s someone I saw going after you..” Fia told Lina, to which she flinched. “Huh!? W-why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Lina asked worryingly, to which Fia just said “It’s because I wanted to greet you first thing,” Fia then handed Lina her Elfin Bow. “C-can you help?” Lina asked, but Fia sighed. “Sadly no, I need to recover after the fight I just had.” she replied, “O-okay..” Lina said nervously before exiting from the Front Door of her and Fia’s place. ---- Giga City By the time Lina made it to Giga City, it was already nightfall and most of the scientists and researchers were already gone. However some of the reploids were still there, including the nurse of the reploids, Cinnamon. Cinnamon exited the Gaudile Laboratory and almost instantaneously noticed Lina, and slowly began to walk up to her. “M-miss..?” Lina asked, unaware that Cinnamon was a robot. “You’re this, ‘Lina’ I’ve been hearing about over the news yes?” Cinnamon asked politely, to which Lina nervously nodded. “Then I’m sorry to say to you that..” Cinnamon said, as she equipped the Angel’s Hand. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubPdDoDgnrE) “You gotta go, not letting you terrorize this world any longer.” Cinnamon said, as she got into a combat stance. “W-wait! Why would I be terrorizing the world!? I would never do such a thing!” Lina pleaded. Cinnamon ignored her, and Lina let out a sigh before arming herself with the Elfin Bow. Enter the heat of battle! ENGAGE! 'Before Lina could contemplate on how Cinnamon would think she’s a threat to the world, Cinnamon slapped Lina directly in the face. Lina stumbled back before firing an arrow at Cinnamon. Cinnamon turned back and avoided the arrow shot by Lina, and in retaliation Lina got 2 arrows from her quiver and fired them both at Cinnamon’s head simultaneously. Cinnamon swiped the Angel’s Hand at the arrows, which ended up knocking them out of the air and to the ground. Cinnamon then equipped herself with the Metal Boxer In response, Lina equipped herself with the Slash Claws. “All of this because you wouldn’t listen..” Lina muttered, before dashing towards Cinnamon full speed. “Professor, I will do my very best!” Cinnamon exclaimed before she swung her fist, now wielding the Metal Boxer at Lina. Lina put her hands in front of her, blocking the attack. Lina then swung her Slash Claws at Cinnamon, which while cutting into her didn’t do major damage. Lina then swung the Slash Claws again, tearing another dent into Cinnamon. Cinnamon let out an “Ehh!” before stumbling back, just barely not falling directly to the ground. Lina wasn’t without mercy though, and said “I’m not gonna kill you, you just need to stand down before I have no other choice..” Cinnamon lowered her fists down.. ..until she switched from Metal Boxer to Injector, and attacked Lina by using the Injected Poison attack which inflicted her with Virus. Lina kneeled down and clutched her chest. Lina began coughing and wheezing like crazy, as Cinnamon just slowly stepped back. “I don’t think it’d seem right to get rid of her painfully..” Cinnamon muttered to herself, as she equipped the Drill Arm. Lina took out a Dragon Steak from her pouch and took a bite out of it, replenishing her health and removing the virus. Cinnamon didn’t know however and swung her Drill Arm downward. Lina rolled out of the way before she got herself sliced by the Drill Arm, and readied many arrows at once. “I never miss..” Lina muttered under her breath, as she charged up her shot. “ARROW RAIN!” Lina shouted, before leaping up into the air and firing a barrage of arrows directly at Cinnamon. Cinnamon couldn’t leap out of the way quick enough and was struck by all of them at once. Cinnamon slowly began to get up, and glared at Lina while she was doing the same back. But out of nowhere, a portal broke the stare down and began dragging both Cinnamon and Lina inside. “WHA-!?” Lina cried out, before they were both dragged inside the portal, and into a world that would change the fight drastically.. ---- Bloodbath, Hunger Games Simulator '(Writer's Note: The following displayed here is based off of real events that happened when using the Hunger Games Simulator. No way would I make up things this bizarre as this..maybe..) Lina and Cinnamon opened their eyes after getting dragged to a new world, to see that a bunch of other fictional characters were crowded up in a circle of podiums, the horn sounded. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UIGus77BQs) All but Lina and Cinnamon jumped off of their podiums and began to kill each other one after the other, Lina and Cinnamon were both horrified by the sight they saw and jumped back from it and dashed off into the wilderness. Cinnamon however felt herself getting a bit more sinister and sadistic, without even knowing. As she saw one of the tributes scavenging for food, and stabbed him to death with the Drill Arm. But for Lina, this was even more severe of a shift as not only did she become more sadistic and sinister.. ..but her appearance began to alter, and Lina let out a “Wh-what’s goin-” before she was cut off by her state’s consciousness dissipating. She had a new mind now Lina was approached by 3 tributes who were working together in order to find food and weapons, Lina then armed herself with a sickle and sliced the 3 tributes to the ground, killing them. A disturbingly wide grin came from Lina’s face at that point, she knew that this was something she’d like. But, while Lina and Cinnamon mercilessly began killing off the other tributes, other strange events occurred. Out from the wilderness, came the very legend himself. It was Segata Sanshiro , the well known savior of the Sega Saturn and karate master like no other before him, theme ablaze. He seemed invincible in the Hunger Games Sim, nobody was playing the Sega Saturn in the games so he beat the shit out of each tribute in order to make them play it. That was, until he was stopped in his tracks by, admittedly a pathetic foe like no other. It’s name was Freddy Fazbear , the pathetic animatronic of Five Nights at Freddy’s who might as well be the weakest foe in the Hunger Games. Both Segata and Freddy threw their punches at each other, both of them getting hit by the other.. ..and somehow, someway the great Segata was overwhelmed by Freddy’s punch and crumbled to the ground. Freddy then let out a screamer that god knows how put an end to Segata. Meanwhile was Doctor Doom casually sitting on his throne, until he saw Freddy Fazbear over Segata’s body. He wasn’t however getting intimidated because he killed the savior of the Sega Saturn.. ..he was intimidated because he was mistaking Freddy Fazbear for, a bear. As such he leaped off of his throne and propelled himself towards Freddy’s location and fixed the problem the only way he knew how. “FOOT DIVE!” The Foot Dive launched Freddy’s top half clean off and was launched far away and where he was launched, was at the Overlord Laharl. His top half exploded in his face, and Overlord Laharl quickly tried to flee by climbing a tree. But he fell off of the tree when trying to climb it, and despite being durable enough to survive it he died on impact with the ground mere moments after he fell. Also in the mist of all of this chaos, Kirby had ended up getting himself starved to death. And the cowardly Dan Hibiki was hiding behind a bush, where Knuckles was just casually walking around. “Oh no-” Knuckles said before he was caught in the trap, and somehow he got himself killed by the loser Dan’s trap. “Don’t underestimate me!” Dan Hibiki said tauntingly. But Dan was then impaled by one of the two destruction causing girls of the Hunger Games, Cinnamon. She’d impaled him through the chest with her Drill Arm and she noticed Lina. Lina was carrying a body, the body of the one the only Dr. Doom. She tossed it aside after seeing Cinnamon, and they both entered a fighting stance.. ..until the beginning of the fight was stalled for a moment by a nameless young angel boy, who was being followed by Cana . She was one of the waifus whom the angel boy had stolen, and the angel boy curiously walked up to Lina. “..h-hi..?” he said stutteringly, barely able to spit out his words due to Lina’s intimidation. There was a brief pause.. ..before Lina just socked him in the face and launched him out of the arena she and Cinnamon created, Lina zoomed past Cana and she ignited a fight with Cinnamon. Both Lina and Cinnamon had blood splattered all over their clothing, but that didn’t hold them back. Cinnamon equipped herself with the Head Hammer, and bashed Lina with it in the head. Cinnamon then grabbed Lina by the back of the head and slammed her head against a rock. Lina however grabbed Cinnamon by the arm, and took out a hatchet before ramming the blade of the hatchet into Cinnamon’s chest. Lina also tossed a knife into her chest as well Cinnamon and Lina then just swung all of their bladed weaponry at each other, with Lina getting numerous wounds and blood getting splattered all over the place, while Cinnamon began to malfunction. Cinnamon withdrew a rope and wrapped it around Lina, before beginning to strangle her with it. Cinnamon then tried to drown Lina using a nearby lake, but Lina only grinned at her attempt. Lina ripped through the rope by herself, and grabbed Cinnamon and pinned her against a tree. Lina then began to pound on her whilst she was lying there on the ground, Lina then decided to end this off by ripping a tree branch off of the tree she pinned Cinnamon to, and stabbing her with it. K.O! 23 cannon shots went off in the distance, indicating that all remaining 23 tributes were dead. Except for Cana because I ain’t letting her die you sicko The winner is '''Lina' from District 6!'' Lina just laughed insanely from the killings that were brought on by the Hunger Games Simulator, until she was brought back to the actual world through the previous portal allowing her to enter, and changing back to her actual self. Lina opened her eyes as she was back outside Giga City, and she looked down to see the bloody mess that was still covering her. Lina let out a blood curdling scream in reaction to this, which could be heard from a mile away. And Lina just sat there thinking, “What did I do!?” This melee’s winner is.. Lina! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees